


Part of Your World

by WayWardWatson



Series: Voices of Light [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Biting, Blood, Captivity, Drowning, Edgar the Sea Cow, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experience, merman, minecraft au, the lil merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWardWatson/pseuds/WayWardWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan grew up in a limited world within the sea, taught as a youngling to fear the dangerous dry world and the monsters that inhabit it. However, that didn't stop him from dreaming about the dry world and yearning to be a part of it. </p>
<p>But dreams are seldom as they seem and the little merman will soon discover that every dream comes at a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Let's See if Ao3 will let me post it this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Chapter: 3/06/15

Ryan allowed himself to float down away from the top of the cavern's hole until his back hit the cold sand. It wasn't fair that such a marvelous place would be out of his reach. For so long he had swam to the surface and popped his head above, taking in that harsh breath of air that always burnt his throat before numbing away. For so long he had gazed upon the plains of the dry lands that his pack had passed - and had marveled at the shift of the Dry World.

Perhaps that was why he loved it so?

Though, Ryan thought as his hand dipped into the cool sand underneath him, it was some of the inhabitants that started the obsession in the first place.

~*~

Many moons and suns back, when Ryan was still a youngling of the Southern Clan and still swam with the Georgian Pack, there had been a war.

It was a war between the Coastline Clans and the Deep Sea Clans that had been raging on for many decades before Ryan was even conceived. It had ended long before Ryan ever left his birth pack - a common coming of age ritual for most decade old younglings.

From the little that he was told, he knew that the Deep Sea Clans were stranger Mercreatures that thrived in the darkness of the seas. However, some lived in lighter waters, though often they were the Carcharhini and it would be an understatement to say that they weren't friendly. He had only seen them once in his lifetime, in a brutal ambush that nearly wiped over a quarter of their clan.

They had attacked during the day, their shark like tails propelling them forward in an ambush. Sharp rows of teeth had sunk into an unsuspecting nurturer and ripped his neck open before the Georgian Protectors had time to react. Suddenly, Ryan found himself in the middle of a battle, just barely tugged away from teeth and claws by one of the female Nurturers. He remembered being unable to tear his eyes away from the billowing cloud of blood that rose from a still Protector and the taste copper lingered with the image. The Nurturer managed to drag him and a few other younglings away to shallower waters without getting attacked. There was only one Nurturer and almost ten younglings, some holding unhatched tightly with round, wide eyes. Their guardian had been frazzled and had pushed them further inland than they usually were allowed to venture.

Younglings were not allowed near the surface of the water.

Their Protectors said that monsters lurked in the world above. They said that the monsters were made of silver and gold and had the sharpest jaws that could rival any Selachimorpha. Sometimes, one of the Protectors would show their own scars, pointing with earnest and grim tones at the ragged lines that often traveled up their spine or chest. These were beasts of greed, they told them, with a thirst more cavernous and parasitical that even the very dry lands bend to their claws.

It was for that very reason that it was considered best to stay under and remain hidden.

Yet, Ryan couldn’t explain the lure he felt over his pulsing heart at the bright glitters that glimmered above him. The water was warmer and clear and even when the Nurturer swam a few meters away, whether to wait for a sign to return or for some impending attack, Ryan felt safe. Then, curiosity tugged at him. He couldn’t help but notice how close he was to the surface of the water, if he just swam a little further in, he could easily breach the top. The idea sent a jitter of excitement through him, if not a little fear, and he looked back to see if the Nurturer was watching him. The Nurturer was more concerned about the unhatched and the other younglings had yet to take notice of him. He hesitated, but the idea of being the only youngling to have breached the water, there was an appeal he couldn’t deny. He shot another glance at the Nurturer before swimming further inland, every so often pausing to see if anyone had noticed his wayward adventure, until the surface was within arms reach. With one more glance at the Nurturer, he lifted his arm up and then yanked it down with a gasp.

That had felt weird.

He did it again, hesitant, and stuck more than just his finger above.

His hand tingled at the absence of the water and he shivered when something suddenly flew past and between his webbing.

He dunked his hand under, before looking back at the Nurturer. They had hidden the unhatched and had crawled further away from the coastline, likely to hear for any clicks to return. He clenched his fist and his tail curled closer to his body. It was his only chance and when he took one last deep gulp in, propelled his body up and poked his head out.

He unclenched his eyes and all the water spilled out of his mouth.

Years from now, after several encounters of secretly listening to human fishermen and resting travelers, Ryan will have learned that what he had first seen was a jungle and that the brown coral covered in algae were called trees.

But as a kid, it was like a fantasy come to life.

He glanced back down and was surprised to see the image of his tail so distorted by the waves, yet so brightly illuminated by the sun. He took in a breath and winced at the burn in his throat, but was relieved to find that he could breath above the surface. He pressed his face against the water, quickly looking around to make sure the Nurturer, or any other younglings, hadn’t spotted him yet.

As he scanned the sandy floor and rocks, Ryan missed a looming shadow approaching him until he stuck his head back up, satisfied, and turned back to the main land. Ryan let out a tiny squeak when he came face to snout with a giant black and white monstrosity. He swam backwards with a crisp whine before hissing at the creature.

“I’ll attack.” He clicked angrily, baring his fangs as an extra warning (just as he had seen one of the protectors do).

The creature blinked at him once, twice, before dunking its snout into the water.

Ryan looked around to see if there were others, shoulders hunched, still cautious but slightly puzzled. “Where is your pack?” He clicked.

The creature raised its head, Ryan stilled, and let out a guttural noise that made Ryan squeak. The beast blinked at him and the two stared for far too long.

“What are you?”

“Moo.”

Ryan swam a few inches closer. “Moo?” Ryan stumbled over the name, but the Moo lifted its head and repeated in confirmation. “Are you friend Moo?” He clicked nervously.

“Moo.” It dipped its head back into the water.

“Okay then,” Ryan clicked, chuckling a little, swimming even closer. “I’ll take that as friend.”

As the Moo continued to drink from the water, Ryan took advantage to note the Moo’s body – from the weird bulk to the splotches of white and black that dotted across it. He made an odd click, before stretching his arm out and tentatively holding his hand in front of the Moo’s snout. He felt a hot, moist air puff against his open palm before it suddenly licked it.

Ryan wanted to yank his hand back, but refrained when the Moo pressed its cold snout against his palm. He relaxed and smiled – it must be a trust ritual, Ryan thought, as he pressed his hand back and stroked up. It felt so soft and nothing like steel. He swam closer and the moo nuzzled its head against his. He grinned, clicking happy, before licking the side of its face – and then gagged. He quickly ducked his tongue into the water, trying to get the hair out of his mouth.

“Moo.” It nudged against him and Ryan pet behind its ears. He frowned, feeling the water shift, and pulled away. “It was nice meeting you friend.”

“Moo.” It licked at his face and Ryan scrunched his nose in disgust. “Yes, you too.” He wiped the saliva off his face, gave moo one last long look, before dunking back underwater just in time for the Nurturer to come back from the outer coastline.

~*~ 

Ryan let go of the sand and lifted his hand above his head, up towards the cavern's hole.

If they hadn't been attacked, Ryan would have never seen the surface world and he wouldn't be in this dilemma right now.

He let bubbles go out of his noise and flipped, stomach pressed against the sand, tail curving above him.

Someone should have realized he had a problem years ago, back when he started to collect items from shipwrecks. Since he was in a migratory pack (the comfort of settling would come years later, after the paranoia and fear of the Deep Sea Clans attacking had been abated), he could only carry a few items in a small bag he'd convinced the pack to let him keep. When he went on his first journey alone to seek another pack, he had enjoyed a brief period of exploration and scavenging - it was where he had found this cavern and decided to hide his treasures here so none would know. He knew he could never leave this spot, so he set to find a pack that often migrated around that area. Luckily, the Austonian Pack found him and eventually they settled a few miles away from that coastline.

As neither a protector nor nurturer, Ryan could enjoy the luxury of disappearing for days. As long as he came back with food, he was welcomed, and that was what mattered.

It's been two days since he left his pack and two days that he realized his dilemma. When Ryan had returned and breached the surface of the water to climb up the rocky coast and lay out with the forest behind him - a stone monolith loomed instead. The rocky coast was still there, but the forest was gone and in the distance he could hear the shouts of men.

He did not stay above water for long.

A soft noise cooed to his left and he smiled at Edgar - a lone manatee that had followed him after he found it as a lost pup months ago.

He pet Edgar's head and cooed.

"What am I going to do?" He clicked, resting his head back on the cool sand. "I can't keep coming back here, it would only be a matter of time before they'd catch me."

Edgar made a light noise and butt its head against his palm. "You're right, I just have to…" He blew out a few more bubbles as he clicked in distress. He looked at each treasure he's collected. "…let it all go." He turned again and shifted so that he was sat up. "I really don't think I can."

He leaned against Edgar and closed his eyes. He was coming to the age of choosing between becoming a Nurturer or a Protector. Soon he'll no longer be able to enjoy the luxury of swimming to the cavern and visiting these old dreams once responsibility settled upon his shoulders.

Edgar nudged against him and Ryan's tail shifted, sending up a cloud of dust from agitation. The manatee gave another light sound that made Ryan open his eyes. "You're right!" He clicked, his bittersweet smile widening into a more genuine grin. "I might as well make the most of it." He glanced behind Edgar to the small hole on the side of his cavern. It had been there since Ryan had found it. He's only stuck his head through it once, but he's pretty sure it's long enough to go under the mainland.

He'd been dying to explore it since he found the cavern, but somehow found reasons not to.

Since it was now or never this time; Ryan swam up to the hole and frowned. It was smaller then he remembered. "Sorry buddy," He clicked, looking back at Edgar and patting his head. "You're too big, stay here okay?" Edgar gave another coo before Ryan squeezed himself through. He bit his lip when a bit of a rock cut into the lining of flesh and scale, and he let out a stream of bubbles when he finally slipped through and into the darker waters.

With only the hole as his light source, Ryan pressed forward down the narrow passage, only slowing down his pace when the passage seemed to get smaller and the water darker.

He really hoped that it wasn't a dead end.

His hands soon cupped the ragged stonewalls on either side as a guide when the light altogether dimmed out. He squinted in the darkness and cursed every time his tail would scrape against the wall.

His head touched the top of stone and he stilled. He lifted his right arm above and without much extension his fingers brushed the ceiling. It was becoming very clear that this was quickly caving into a dead end. The bottom tips of his fins brushed against the stone bottom and with arms still bent, his hands were already pressed tight against the sides.

He had hoped that, maybe, he'd have found an opening to a giant cave or something but…he bit his lips as more disappointed clicks left him. He shouldn't have expected much. From all the adventures he had dreamed of, to end like this was just a shame. There just...maybe if he pushed forward a little more he would find something? He twisted till his stomach and back pressed against the stonewalls and he, more or less, used his hands to pull himself forward while his tail continued to brush against the floor.

But no open hole appeared, the walls seemed to close tighter against him, and just when Ryan was sure that there just might be something, anything, in the darkness ahead, his fingers brushed against a stonewall in front of him.

He'd discovered a dead end.

He let his head rest against the wall behind him and just clicked in despair and frustration.

Ryan stayed there, in the darkness, long enough for his tail to ache from the confines of the hole and his arms to feel sore. He shifted, slowly working himself to head back when there was a strange noise.

It sounded like wind, but much faster if not far more abrasive. He clenched his teeth together. The sound made him feel threatened and he wasn't sure where it was coming from, but he needed to get out. He let out a slight hiss in warning, but the sound just got louder.

He shifted, still using his hands to pull him away from the tight confines of the wall, when he heard the strangest muffled squeal. He didn't have much time to think about the noise before there’s a loud boom and the water from underneath Ryan dropped.


	2. Fathom's Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New Discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated: 4-14-15

He heard a gasp of noise above him, before stale water started to slosh around his upper chest while something warmer trailed down his face. It wasn’t until he felt that familiar burning in his lungs that he opened his eyes. It was dark but not dark enough for him not to see that rocks surround him. He tried looking up, but his head ached and the world seemed to spin and tilt - instead he let out another groan and a series of clicks. His tail moved against a grainy surface that felt nothing like sand, but far more muddy.

He could already feel the aching pain from landing in a shallow puddle and let out a whimper when he realized that he would have to try and climb up the very high wall if he wanted to return to the sea. There’s water splashing somewhere behind him and he briefly imagined himself swimming up a tower of water - except he knew there was hardly enough for him to swim in.

He really got himself in a proper mess this time. He tried to lift himself up, but let out another pained hiss when the world shifted even more violently and his arms gave out.

"Woah there!" Ryan stilled as a young new voice spoke out from behind him. "Shit, you're seriously hurt. Don't move! I'll go get some help." Ryan tried to turn around; he desperately wished he knew how to speak and understand the human's tongue, more spikes of terror crawling down his spine. But the sounds of feet against stone were already disappearing behind him and the panic started to rise when he heard the man's distance voice shout.

Fuck. He bit his lip, another whine escaping him as he forced himself to barely lift and drag himself out of the small puddle that, he hoped, had hidden his tail from the human's eyes. Ryan dragged himself further across the rocky ground, even as sharp pieces bit into his soft flesh and between his scales. He could just see the water pouring ahead of him and, damn even if it wasn't enough, he could try. His right arm stretched out, fingers barely within spray's reach when an arrow whizzed past his outstretched palm. Ryan hissed out in surprised; had the humans returned back so quickly?

He frantically looked back, but instead of the fleshy men he'd seen so many times, a white beast of bone was stalking behind him. His eyes widened as he watched each bone clunk as it drew nearer and let out a distressed click when he noticed it’s weapon poised for attack. He curled his tail closer and glared, trying not to show it fear, and let out a hiss, gills and fins spiking up. But it seemed to do nothing as the beast took out an arrow and leveled it towards him.

It didn't get the chance to fire before there erupted a thunderous roar as a - a bear flung itself on the beast! He stared in shock and wonder as the mythical creature, only mentioned in few tales, raised its paws above the white beast and slashed it with its blue sword. He was so distracted by the beast that when warm hands pressed against his back, he jumped and tried to snarl, but whimpered when another shock of pain went through him and clouded his vision with black spots.

"Please, leave me alone." He clicked, trying to crawl away from the human - though he doesn’t recall ever seeing a green human before. Another (human? beast?) joined, a figure clocked in black approached tentatively and Ryan just barely realized above the overwhelming pain that they're only staring at him. The third said something in a low, slow tone and Ryan shook his head because he didn’t understand. He tried to keep backing away, but it was like going against the riptide and everything was starting to get dark again. He listened as the three beasts talked before his eyes finally slipped shut and he fell into a sweet abyss.

 

“How is this real?”

“I found it."

"You had to have faked this."

"With what, Jack, this is Gavin we're talking about."

“It felt pretty real when we had to carry the heavy fucker all the way up the stairs.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“But I found it.”

“What else do you want us to do? Cut it open?”

“Sure.”

“Wot!? No! We aren’t going to bloody cut it open!”

“I’m pretty sure it’s a he.”

“I’m pretty sure there is no such thing as a merman Ray.”

“Well then that is one ugly mermaid.”

“This can’t be real.”

“I think we should name him Grisham.”

"Gavin, that is the worst name I've ever heard of all time."

“I’d like to see you do better.”

“Oi, assholes, he’s waking up.”

The noises stopped and Ryan tried not to shift. He felt stretched out and his body seemed to ache even worse than he last recalled - and the last thing he wanted to do was make the world tilt by moving around again. Yet, he still flinched when he felt warm hands - larger and more calloused - touch his chest and the side of his head. He only offered a weak hiss of protest, still not opening his eyes, which only seemed to prompt the hands to move his head. 'Stop' He clicked. 'I need water.'

But they didn't seem to understand.

"Is he dying?"

"I don't know Gav, he banged up a pretty big gash on his head."

Jack watched Geoff shift the creatures bandage head, eyes caught on the puffed gills on the side of its neck and on the sides of its chest. He felt the urge to touch it as it twitched every so often. He looked back towards its face; a cringing, painful look had taken its expression and Jack almost winced. The creature’s mouth was drawn in a tight line and there was a slight indent where it's nose should be and - wait.

"How's it breathing?"

"With air, idiot." Michael snorted.

"No, he hasn't opened his mouth and he has no nose…" Jack looked pointedly at the fisherman of their group, Geoff.

Ray shrugged from behind Jack. "Maybe he's breathing through the gills?"

Geoff shook his head.

"Gills mean they need water to breathe..." Simultaneously they looked down at the merman, just as it seemed to shudder slightly, tail going limp. "Fuck!"

"Gavin and Ray, both of you get a bucket of water and you better not drop it! Michael start digging a hole now! Jack, help me lift him into the hole."

Jack nodded as the lads sprung to life.

Gavin squealed as he tripped over his own two feet leaving the Kung Fu house, Ray at his heels, and toward Geoff's not so secret storage. Michael dug his fists into the dirt, and started to rip it apart before Jack could even hand the lad a shovel. By the time Jack returned to Geoff and had hooked his arms around the tail of the merman, Michael already had a shallow hole made and Ray was nearly at the door dragging a heavy bucket of water.

Jack and Geoff carefully placed the merman into the hole, mindful of its head, just as Ray poured in the first bucket. Before he could twist away, Gavin rushed in and ran into Ray knocking the other into the hole with Gavin's bucket of water falling on top.

Ray spluttered as he heard Gavin gasp and the others roar with laughter above him. Frantically he shifted, cringing when his hands glided over scale or flesh that wasn't his. It didn't help that he was pretty much straddling the tail.

"You guys are fucking assholes," He shouted as he shifted off of the merman and towards one of the edges of the hole to heft himself out. Or he would, if he wasn't suddenly pulled back into the water and against a very cold and very awake chest. He tried to shift, but sharp nails dug into his clothes and he gasped, water slipping a little into his mouth. He heard a hiss above him. If looks could kill, Gavin would have combusted by Ray’s glare alone - Gavin could only stare back apologetically with wide eyes.


	3. Les Poissons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Impressions.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Ryan clicked angrily, his eyes shifting to each of the four men. "Answer me!" He hissed, tightening his grip on the squirming youngling in his arms. The one with a mustache and lidded alert eyes raised its hands - he coiled tighter and the youngling seemed to squeak at the movement. The mustached man paused, but kept his hands raised, and started to speak.

Ryan shook his head. "I don't understand you." He clicked, annoyed. "Just, let me go free."

Instead, the bear growled and seemed to move to grab his sword - Ryan hissed and his gills flared - but the bearded one held him back. The Green jumped slightly when the mustached man said a noise. Ryan watched the two exchange, but clicked in annoyance when he felt the youngling kick at his tail. He shifted and his tail curved to rest atop of the legs, trapping them, and he let out a few amused clicks when he heard the other groan against him. The clicks must have caught the others attention for the conversation had ceased and the Green one was closer to the edge.

Ryan coiled further away.

He watched as the Green one started to speak, the man's face scrunching up with a look of focus. His eyes widened when he heard the noises change - a copy of the clacks from the white beast! He let out another deep hiss and the Green one frantically changed his tone to hissing, Ryan flared up his gills and fins in warning. Were they looking for a fight?

The hissing stopped just as quickly as it started, there was a pause, before he started to click. It was brutish and curt, but as Ryan listened, he picked up familiar words.

"We. Mean. Good." The Green one spoke and Ryan willed his gills down, slowly nodding.

"Then let me free!" He clicked back quickly, only for the Green one to frown and shake his head. "Too. Fast."

Ryan let out a low hiss of agitation. "I. Want. Free." He clicked slowly, as if speaking to a new hatchling.

"Free. Ray." Ryan shook his head. "No. Free. Ryan." The Green one frowned at that, then pointed at the youngling in his arms.

"Ray." He spoke in human tongue.

Ryan looked down at the youngling, the youngling looking up with pleading brown eyes. "Ray" He squeaked out as he tried not to let water get in his mouth. Ryan tilted his head and looked back at the Green one.

"Ray." He parroted back.

The Green one nodded and smiled, pointing to himself. "Gavin."

Ryan furrowed his brows at the Green- at Gavin. He nodded, but did not say the name back. Gavin frowned at that. He goes to point at the bear next to him, but Ryan shook his head and growled. He didn't have time for this! He let out a series of clicks and Gavin struggled to keep up.

"Please." Gavin clicked back. But Ryan shook his head.

"Free. Free. Ryan. Free. Me. Now!" But Gavin continued to shake his head, the others tensing up.

"Hurt." Gavin tried to click back, but Ryan clicked over him.

"ENOUGH!" The Bear roared, breaking free from the bearded man's grip, yanking his diamond sword from its leather pouch. Ryan's eyes widen as the Bear raised the sword and let's out one final warning hiss before biting down on Ray's neck.

He felt the ripple of Ray’s scream reverberate against his chest just as he started to taste the metallic copper flow past his fangs, his claws tighten deeper and he's sure he'll break flesh soon. He didn't let go, daring the bear to step closer so that he could rip their youngling to shreds. The Bear didn't move, didn't make a sound, but had an expression of utter hatred that Ryan easily returns. Finally, the bearded one forced the Bear back while Gavin looked distraught and frustrated.

"Stop." Gavin clicked.

But Ryan doesn't let go, even as the blood started to stain the water.

"Let. Go." Gavin clicked, "Friends. Help. Free. Give. Free."

Ryan watched Gavin, loosening his bite on Ray, but not completely letting go yet.

Gavin frowned. "But. Injured." He pointed to Ryan's head. "Hurt. Dangerous. We Help." He frowned, eyes flickering to Ray and back to Ryan. "Trust." Ryan breathed in, the metallic making the water almost unbearable.

He shifted and released the bite, staring at Gavin for a few more seconds. "Capture. Prison."

Gavin shook his head. "Help. No. Prison." He stumbled over a few clicks. "Temporary."

Ryan let out another series of stressed clicks, head now throbbing, before reluctantly letting go of Ray.

Ray scrambled out, hand pressed against the bite, and into the arms of Gavin and the Bear. The Bear's snarl softened as a concerned look took over as he wrapped his arm around the other and led him out. Gavin strained his head to watch them go, before looking back at Ryan.

"Let. Me. Free." Ryan clicked, trying not to panic now that his leverage was gone.

Gavin shook his head. "Hurt. No. Mess. Trust."

Then the two other humans were advancing. Ryan hissed and tried to press back, heart hammering in his chest. The two paused for a second, before stepping forward and Ryan all but flung himself out of the metallic water and onto the dirt. However, a sudden stab of pain tore through his head and he whined, trying to curl into a ball when the world started to spin again.

"I just want to go home." He whimpered just as four hands fell upon him. He struggled in their grip, making it difficult to be picked up. He hissed and clicked for help, knowing that his pack wouldn't be able to hear him. "Please." He cried.

One of the voices yelled Gavin's name.

Gavin approached him, clicking about safe and home as if trying to be soothing, but it only made Ryan thrash harder. Gavin cringed when the other human yelled at him, but nothing Gavin clicked would calm Ryan down. Ryan gave one last snarl and twisted his tail from their grip and falling back onto the dirt. The impact was jarring and a piercing screech rang through his skull. All he could do was lay his head upon his arms and weep, body too weak to fight the humans any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the fic so far, if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask.


	4. Kiss the Lad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sha la la la.

They had drained and covered up the old hole, but built a new, deeper one instead inside the 'house' - as Gavin clicked it.

It wasn't made of dirt, but of smooth stone with seven feet of saltwater and nearly three feet of stone above the water’s surface. Whether as an act of kindness or mockery, the ceiling of the house above his hole was made of glass, so he could see the passing clouds and the side of the monolith.

At first, Ryan would hide at the bottom of the hole, resenting the trickery of Gavin - but his stomach would grumble and the humans had food and against pride Ryan would swim up to feed. He knew, of course, that when he would be close enough, they would grab him and hold him against the wall, restraining him. Geoff, Gavin had called the mustached man, would unwrap the damp cloth around his head while Jack - the bearded one - held him down. The first time he could only weakly hiss in protest, tail banging against the stone, but overtime he'd come to accept it.

It was past four suns before Ryan started to feel stronger and wondered if he could jump out of the hole. But how far away was he from the sea? How far could he crawl before they would catch him again? In his heart, he knew there was no chance that even if he managed to jump out of the hole, he'd make it to his home. That was, of course, if his home still thought he was alive. The longest he'd been away had only been three days, maybe half a moon longer, but not nearly a quarter of the month.

He sunk back to the bottom of the hole.

He blamed his curiosity, he cursed his nurturer for their reckless actions and exposing him to this enchanting snare, but mostly he loathed his own weakness of yearning for another world.

Especially when it's clear that he did not belong.

That day, when Geoff and Jack brought the regular fish, Ryan did not swim up. Their voices were muffled, but he didn’t even spare a glance up even when the conversation went silent. After a few minutes, there’s a new voice and Ryan realized that they must have left to go get Gavin. He idly listened as the three voices talked before going quiet again.

 

There were a few beats of silence before Gavin spoke again, but it's clipped and Ryan belatedly realized he's trying to speak to him. He let out a chuckle, bubbles floating to the top. He didn’t understand a word Gavin was saying, the water muffling it too much for it to be legible. After another minute, Gavin goes silent. He's given up.

Good. He can let him starve.

Then, the water shifted.

Ryan's eyes snapped up and he stared at the arm dipped inside his hole. He didn't move. The arm disappeared. Suddenly, Gavin's head poked into the water, squinting. Ryan still refused to move, but there was something coiling inside of him as he waited and watched. Gavin's head disappeared and Ryan quickly scanned to see if the other two were in the room, but he couldn’t see their silhouettes. His eyes snapped back to Gavin, just in time to see a leg dip into the hole, as if he were going to climb in but Ryan beats him to it.

He pushed off the floor and zoomed up to Gavin, latching onto his leg before yanking him into the water without sparing Gavin even a second to yelp. The water crashed around him as he dragged Gavin further and further to the bottom. It wasn't until he reached the floor did he grab Gavin's flailing arms, push Gavin below him, and pin him at the very bottom with a snarl.

"You listen to me!" Ryan hissed.

"You said you would let me free and I trusted you, only for you to lock my up as if I was some FISH!"

Gavin stared up with wide eyes, trying to fight Ryan's iron hold. "When are you going to let me free? I need to go home! I have a pack. Family."

Gavin let out a stream of bubbles, still weakly kicking from under Ryan.

"Humans are disgusting," Ryan spat. "They see something different and claim as their own to torture and destroy. You took this forest and ate it, just as you taken me."

His face scrounged up, distressed clicks pouring out. "I admired this world; I thought it was beautiful and free - but I am stupid." Gavin had stopped fighting, bubbles slowly leaving him, eyes weakly begging. "I must thank you for showing me that." Ryan felt the fire within him leave, ire defeated, and he let go of Gavin.

He turned away from the other. "Go leave" He clicked.

The water did not shift. He looked back at Gavin. He had not moved. Unamused, Ryan swam back to Gavin. He pushed him, "Hey." but Gavin didn't open his eyes and continued to float. "Hey!" Ryan swam around him. "Gavin?" The other still didn't respond.

"Oh no." He grabbed under the other's arms and swam as fast as he could to the top, launching himself out of the water and against the stone. He tried to hold Gavin with one arm as he clawed against the stone’s top for purchase - but they both quickly slid back into the water. Ryan growled, shifted Gavin in one arm, and swam to the bottom before launching himself once more to the top. This time, as his stomach hit the stone edge, he was far enough to grab at the end of the stone pavement.

Slowly he lifted himself and Gavin onto dry land and, when he was sure neither would slide in, laid Gavin beside him.

He was still unresponsive.

As much as Ryan hated Gavin, hated that he had tricked him, he didn't want him to die. Ryan was not a killer, he only killed for food or defense, but Gavin was neither. Which is why Ryan was pressing against his chest, trying to get the water out so air could fill in. Each press was harder than the last and when he felt that air wasn't moving fast enough in, Ryan pressed his lips against Gavin's and breathed in his own air.

He only pressed his lips twice before Gavin gave a loud cough, twisting onto his side as water spewed from his mouth. Ryan watched as Gavin took in lungful of harsh lungful of air. He hesitated, but turned away and slipped back into the water. Gavin managed to catch a glimpse of Ryan before he disappeared into the hole.

He laid his head against the soiled grass and closed his eyes; he was alive.


	5. Your World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Testing the Waters.

Ryan did not surface for the next two days, much to the vexation of Geoff.

"He's a fucking idiot of a merman." He muttered, then cursed as he threw the dead fish into the hole - not like Ryan was going to eat it. No, Geoff snorted, he'd rather stay in his little corner than eat.

He rolled his eyes and left the KungFu House, closing the wooden door behind him.

"Is the fuck dead yet or what? It's starting to fish up the place." Michael snarled, leaning against Geoff's home. He'd been waiting for Geoff.

"Still alive. Still scared."

Michael snorted. "Scared my ass. It's a monster." He bared his teeth at the word, hands clenching. "We should have killed it when we found it in the cave."

"He was severely injured. Likely still is." Especially if he continued to not eat.

"It didn't stop him from hurting Ray. It sure as hell wasn't a problem when he dragged Gavin down and fucking _drowned_ him." He spat at those words, shoulders hunched and Geoff internally shuddered as he remembered the image of finding Gavin limp on the ground, clear vomit around him.

"Yet, he didn't."

"Yes he fucking did Geoff, or did you miss the puncture scars or what?"

"No, I mean, Gavin was dead and he revived him. I don't think he's a monster, Michael, I think he's honestly terrified." The two continued past Michael's house. "He doesn't know where he is, who we are, and neither of us barely speak each other's language." He glanced at Michael, but the other just glared ahead and he sighed. "What would you do in that situation?"

"Well, I wouldn't have bit someone." Geoff chuckled and Michael crossed his arms, voice rising. "I wouldn't!"

"Michael Vincent Jones, I've known you since you were a cub, and I have bite marks to prove you're wrong."

"That's different!"

"Do I have to remind you about the time when you bit Gavin's nose and refused to let it go because he upset you?"

Michael frowned and looked away. "He hit me with my stick." He hugged his chest tightly. "Besides, we were like four."

"Ten, actually."

"Yeah, well, fuck you too."

Geoff laughed and Michael broke into a small smile.

However, Michael still hated the merman for hurting his lads and the sooner that thing was thrown back into the ocean the better.

His train of thought was interrupted when Ray shouted Michael's name. Geoff already left him to talk to Jack about this week's game. Michael slung an arm over Ray's shoulder and tried hard to ignore how weird it was without Gavin here. Under Geoff's orders, the lad was forced to stay in his house for a few days of rest, whether he wanted it or not. He didn't and despite his still hoarse voice, Gavin complained until Geoff nearly gagged him. To be honest, Ray was lucky to be here as well. He just hoped that while they were away, Gavin wouldn't do anything stupid. Stupider.

Who was he kidding?

This was Gavin; he breathed stupidity.

'Fuck me,' Michael thought before Geoff started the game.

…

Ryan didn't move even when the water stirred again. He didn't even spare a glance when he heard a splash. He only looked up when he felt a warm hand touch his arm and flinched when he saw Gavin floating next to him. With just a second's hesitation, Ryan grabbed Gavin's arms and swam them both to the surface.

"Do you honestly have a death wish?" He clicked. But Gavin tilted his head, confused. Ryan breathed out his nose.

"You. Stupid?" Gavin concentrated before he furrowed his brows and gave Ryan an offended look.

"Rude." He clicked, then coughed - throat still raw.

Ryan waited until he was done coughing before clicking slowly again. "Why. Here? Purpose?"

Gavin smiled, and nearly chirped. "Saved. Me. Good. Teach. Learn. Speak. Teach." Ryan shook his head, but Gavin didn't relent. "Teach. Words. Sentences."

Then he spoke human. "Gavin teach Ryan, Ryan teach Gavin." Ryan stared blankly back. Gavin tsked before clicking again. "Gavin teach Ryan, Ryan teach Gavin." saying their names in human tongue.

Ryan nodded slowly and Gavin grinned. He pointed at himself.

"Friend." He clicked, before repeating the word in human and then staring at Ryan.

A beat passed.

Ryan hesitated; was he supposed to parrot it back?

Gavin frowned impatiently.

"Friend." He repeated the word. "Friend." The word felt strange on his tongue, but it seemed to please Gavin.

Ryan tilted his head. "Why?" He clicked.

"Why" Gavin repeated, hummed and, as if second thought, spoke it in human. Ryan muttered the word under his breath before Gavin made a weird noise. "Help." He clicked, pointing at Ryan's head - specifically the cloth around it.

"Help." He repeated in human.

"Help." Ryan spoke back.

"Good."


	6. #FreeRyan2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to Say Goodbye.

It had started to become a routine.

Nearly every day, Gavin would come visit Ryan and either sit on the edge of the hole or slide into the water with Ryan, and he would teach him human. Likewise, Ryan helped Gavin learn a few more words in his language. It was still a slow process and Ryan could only pick up a few words of human, but it gave him something to do while he was held here as their prisoner. Gavin still denied it, but it was clear that even when the cloth was taken off, Geoff had no intention of letting him leave anytime soon. Still, even if humans were traitorous pink walkers, he appreciated Gavin's effort nonetheless.

Which was why he's sitting at the bottom of the hole, tail straight above his head, in a confusing dilemma.

Ryan was pretty sure he's starting to like Gavin as a friend and he didn't like that.

He said that they were parasitical, and he meant that, but it hadn't stopped any of them from nursing him to health or Gavin teaching him about the dry world despite everything he had done against him and his pack. It's confusing.

Sure, Ryan shrugged, humans weren't going to be overly kind even in the most idealistic of dreams, but still.

He bit his lip.

He felt the water shift and saw Gavin's hand dipped in. He twisted around and swam up to the top.

"Hello Gavin." The words still felt foreign in human, but it made Gavin smile lightly before Gavin’s smile dropped back into a frown.

"Hey Ryan." Ryan tilted his head, a weird feeling in his chest.

"What's wrong?" He clicked. Gavin sighed and gave Ryan a bittersweet smile.

"You are going home." He clicked back, hugging his knees to his chest.

Home.

Ryan grinned.

"Truth?" He spoke and Gavin nodded.

"Truth." Gavin spoke back.

Ryan let out a small series of happy clicks, ducking back under the water to spin and twirl, before swimming back up and nearly flinging himself over the edge in excitement.

"Thank you!" He clicked. Gavin waved him off, still giving him that small smile.

Ryan frowned.

"Bad?" He asked.

Gavin quickly shook his head. "No, I" he started to speak in human, but clicked instead. "Visit, again? Right? Visit friend?" He pointed at himself and Ryan stilled.

He couldn't promise that, but if he told him no, would Gavin let him go? He bit his tongue, of course Gavin would - he'd said they would and now they are. But Ryan was saved from answering when Geoff walked in. He glanced between the two of them before shaking his head.

"Time to go home buddy."

 

Jack and Geoff helped Ryan out of the hole and carried him out of the house. He wrapped his arms around their shoulders, but nearly lost his grip when he caught site of the world outside the house.

For one thing, he could still see the forests in the back, but the floor was a strange pattern and looked even softer than grass. He strained against Jack's shoulder to see more and heard Geoff chuckle. His eyes took in the different houses to the stone road and something deep within his chest yearned to see more. But just as quickly as he could drink it in, the monolith blocked it out and the sounds of the ocean stirred a restlessness to return.

"Be patient, we're almost there." Geoff quipped and Jack shifted to keep the squirming merman in his hands.

"If you keep moving, we're just going to drop you." From behind Gavin translated: "Don't move unless want fall hard."

Ryan stopped, but whined instead.

They were just within range of the coastline and it was taking all his effort not to fling himself into the sea.

'Visit, again?' Ryan glanced back at Gavin and thought of the lad's insecure smile, the slight hope in the human's eyes that he'd say yes. He thought of their lessons together with Gavin's feet dunked in the hole and Ryan leaning across - questions unable to be answered past choppy words and half-hazard gestures. He remembered how Gavin would laugh and make that weird squealing noise whenever Ryan splashed at him in frustration and the odd wary looks Geoff would give Ryan, after Gavin had left hours ago, when he'd come to feed him. The noises outside his door that he'd come to recognize as the other humans, who he'd often hear shout and whoop before the noises seemed to gradually dissipate.

He never saw Ray or the Bear again, Jack only came in to feed him quickly then leave, Geoff unnerved him and he stayed at the bottom even as the human lingered at the top. His only interaction was the smiling youngling, who'd manage to sneak in for an hour or two, before he left Ryan alone in the hole again. In the small, tight, and stagnating hole with old water and barely enough room to properly swim in.

Alone.

Scared when the sun disappeared from the small windows view and the darkness blanketed his world with the loud groans, clanks, and other ungodly noises screeching from outside. No light, no warmth of comfort, no one but himself trapped wondering how much longer he'll be kept until he's returned to the breathing ocean. Curled in on himself even as light filled the hole, unraveling only when the water shifted as Gavin dunked in his hand or feet in it. Each time swimming up, not just for the lessons, but in hope that this time Gavin will say he's free. 

It's been so long that Ryan was sure he was going to give up, but now freedom was beckoning. He'd been given a second chance, freed from his stone prison,and he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

Gavin gave him a small smile, waving lightly.

Ryan smiled back.

'No.' He thought before he was flung back into the cool, fresh waters of the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had fun writing this, the next chapter will be the epilogue, thank you for all your amazing comments!  
> Sorry that this one was short.


	7. Poor Unfortunate Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.

Several months have passed since the return to his pack.

It had been a stressful return and he had happily welcomed their affections to quell his aching heart. Now he was a nurturer, caring for the five unhatched and learning from his elder nurturer as she managed the younglings. He’s found various nesting spots and hoped his younglings are as eager and active as hers.

He placed another egg down in a hidden nesting spot, preparing for hunt, when something tapped his shoulder.

He spun around and clicked in alarm.

A female protector, Linda, chuckled and he relaxed. She handed him caught fish and before he could even say thank you, she swam away. He’ll talk to her later, it was best not to disturb her work, he smiled down at the gift.

Maybe by next year, he’ll have a mate – it filled his chest with a whirlpool at the thought. He bit his lip.

But, idle thinking makes for a distracted provider, so Ryan quickly scarfed down the fish and curled around his unhatched, falling asleep.

He woke up to silence.

He opened his eyes and felt his gills flare on edge, something was wrong. The sun had gone down and it was too dark for him to see far in the water, but he should be able to see his pack nearby and hear their clicks.

It’s unnerving.

He quickly checked the eggs and clicked in relief to find them all safe. He gathered them in his arms and carefully swims low, clicking softly for his pack. His only warning was the slight taste of metallic taint in the water before a body slammed into his, knocking two eggs from his grasp.

He hissed and slammed his tail against his attacker, not sparing them a glance, as he rushed to his two fallen unhatched – but sharp teeth sunk into his fin and he screamed in pain.

He twisted and shifted and beat his tail, until the teeth released him but by then the two eggs were gone.

He frantically scanned the bottom, but was given no time when he heard a hiss behind him. He barely evaded the attack, just arching away from the outstretched claws of a female carcharhinid. He turned tail and swam as fast as he could to get away. 

To his right and left, he caught the movement of two bodies moving closer.

One of the carcharhinid mermaids lunged at him and managed to rip at his tail while the other latched onto his shoulder – sinking its jaws into the blade while clawing at the flesh of his arms and chest.

He kept swimming and hissed, trying to scratch her back - to no avail. He let out another shriek as her claws sank into his back. He drew back his arm and elbowed her in the stomach, and again in the face, before he felt the claws release him with a loud shriek. He shook her off, but the water shifted as another lunged at him. He twisted his body, swim still not breaking, but in doing so, it allowed the mermaid to sink her claws into one of the unhatched and yank it out of his grasp. Within a second, the unhatched was gone, and Ryan still hadn't stopped swimming. He let out a silent cry, but he knew he couldn't save the lost one and only clutched tighter to the two unhatched closer to his chest.

He had to swim faster.

He could hear two of mermaids hissing and clicking just behind him, their nails nearly grazing his tail, and he felt sick. His shoulder ached and blood was pouring from the wounds, and every time their claws would brush against his fin, they would draw back with amused clicks.

They were playing with him.

He forced himself to continue, to not let himself fall to exhaustion like they wanted, because what they didn’t know was that he knew this path like the back of his hand and he wasn’t going to let them win.

 

He nearly sobs in relief when he started to make out the outline of the cavern and the sight alone makes him want to stop and rest – but the hisses behind him kept him going.

They know he's lead them to the coastline, they know he's going to try to escape, and if the nails barely shredding into the webbing of his tail were anything to go by, he’s sure they’re more desperate to kill him now than ever.

The sand was coming up closer, but it didn’t slow any of the four merfolk down.

Ryan swam past the cavern and up, clutching the two eggs in one arm, the other ready to grab onto the rocking ledge. When he broke the surface, he didn’t have time to enjoy the burn in his lungs as his body crashed against the dirt and his arm flung out, clawing into the dirt as he tried to yank himself further onto land.

But there was no moment of peace before sharp nails sunk into his sore tail and started to drag him back. He let out a horrified shriek and dropped the eggs on the dirt.

He clicked, hissed, and shrieked, trying desperately to break free.

He couldn't let them kill him.

The unhatched will die if he doesn’t get them to safer water soon.

He can't die yet.

The four hands yanked him closer to the dirt’s edge, his nails digging into the soil.

He let out another shriek and then a loud sob, barely able to twist as exhaustion overwhelmed him. He mournfully watched the eggs, now far away, and cried.

He cried for their lives unlived, he cried for the lives lost of his pack, and for the cruelty of life. His cries echoed in a melodic tone filled with fear, agony, and resignation – the cry of early death, a song a pack would have sung together.

He was going to die alone.

Suddenly an arrow whizzed past his head and there was a loud shriek behind him before one pair of hands let go of his tail. His wailing drifted into a whimper of pain as he started to struggle out of the mermaids' claws.

More arrows whizzed by and hit the sharkmaidens holding onto him, another echo of shrieks behind him as more hands let go of his tail.

Frantically, he managed to lift his numb tail from the water and painfully crawl back to his eggs, desperate to hide them from the white beast. Except, as Ryan curled around his remaining unhatched, he didn't remember hearing any clanking, but before he could think further on it exhaustion took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on making a part two, however with college I will see how long it takes. Not to mention, I still need to finish that other story as well. 
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any questions - please ask away.


End file.
